The Rise Of Shadaloo
by conjo
Summary: the origin of shadaloo what it really is and why everybody hates it. this alos explains the past of abel and cammy. this is not what acually happens in the street figheter time line but really who know how that works?


_Hey conjo here just wanted to say that all of the diehard street fighter fans will discover that my story dose not match the real street fighter timeline. Most people won't even see it however. _

THE RISE OF SHADOLOO

Intro

Shadaloo started out as drug dealers. One person created a super drug the most deadly drug every made. People did anything to get it making the creator stronger and stronger. Soon the creator was rich enough to buy assassins to kill anyone who got in the creators way. Oh and the creator is not .

's p.o.v.

I still remember the day my parents died. I have no idea why I remember this I hated them so much. All the clues the police could find was a 9mm pistol. It had no finger prints or anything. So with them gone I was sent to a boarding school. Oh did I mention I was only 15 at the time? Anyways this school was strange. My first meeting with the head master was the first thing there. I was wearing just kid clothes at the time shirts and jeans. I stepped in "ah Mike Bison I am your head master Cammy" she said she was dressed in a strange outfit (alternate 1. Color red] "Call me Bison" I replied "well let's go over school rules. 1 no smoking 2 no fighting 3 no searching around marked off areas 4 no dating allowed" Cammy said. I was surprised by the no dating rules and the marked off areas. So I left and got to my first class.

Its history and my teacher started off "hello class I'm your teacher Mr. Abel" he said today we will learn about gun from the 1840 to present day. Anyways all skip ahead to not bore you with this. My other teachers were Sagat, Vega, and some other guys unknown. I got to my dorm room and I found this funny looking suit under my bed [normal outfit color red] it look a little big but it fit on me perfectly. Then I notice I was flying. This suit allowed me to FLY. Then someone came in the door. "Hi my name is charley I'm your room mate for this year" "I'm Bison" I said he said "nice to meet you so what did you think of that gym teacher?" "If you count battle training as gym" I replied. "Yah I heard he was gunna make us hand to hand each other which would be awesome because I can show off my cool move" "could you show me?" I asked "sure". We go outside and he got in a crouch counted to 2 and then "sonic boom" he screamed and then too light rays flew out of his hand rotating around each other and flying out. "Wow" I said

Author's pov

"Are absolutely sure Abel?" asked Cammy "yes he's one of the two" Abel replied. "Have we found the other?" "No I don't think she's been born yet" "anything strange happen to him so far?" asked Cammy "he made friend with Charley and he had a suit" "a suit what kind of suit?" asked Cammy "like some kind of battle gear it allowed him to fly" said Abel "ah that is a battle suit that has been passed down through all the lucky ones if he has it that mean that Mark is dead" "want me to take it?" "No u get another mission this man named Ken Masters is using his company to stop my drugs take care of him but don't use guns make it look like an accident" said Cammy "all tear him apart" yelled Abel

_. _

"So this is his home" Abel said to himself. "Not bad for one of those stuck up business owners" after scanning for security Adel realized there was none. "This guy has no guards or anything this will be too easy." After he just walks into Ken office, all he saw was a guy in a red karate suit. "Oh he does have guards look if you show me where Mr. Masters is I won't harm you" Ken took his stance and said "I'm Ken Masters attack me if u dare I will crush you"

"Useless" Abel screamed while going into a backflip kick. This took Ken by surprise and he took the full force of the kick. Ken stood up and grabbed him into a backward roll and tossed him into Ken's desk. The desk then fell apart. Abel tried to use his kick again but this time Ken screamed "shoyuken" and hit Abel with his uppercut attack. Ken walks up to Abel and does the shoyuken again. And again but this time Abel blocked it and then pulled him out of midair with a grab and slammed into him. Ken pulls a hurricane kick and k.o.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought" said Abel "In my mission briefing my boss didn't tell me you were a fighter" Ken replied with "I'm not just a fighter I'm the greatest fighter in America now tell me who is your boss?" Abel was now tied up and the police were called in.

Bison's pov

the sound made I ran outside to see what was going on Charlie told me to go back inside and hide because I wasn't done with basic combat. That when I wonder what was really going on at this school?

"Today in gym we will have a pretest you will fight another student first to get k.o. loses" said Sagat. I ended up fighting this guy named Guile I didn't really care about this fight and I never really would every time I fight this guy. I was wearing my flying suit so I bent down and counted to 2. I noticed that Guile did the same thing. Then I heard him yell "sonic boom" but my charge was done so I jumped over it stood on his head and used him as a springboard into and hit and then I slid into him. He was K. so fast I was surprised. Charlie came running in and yelled "Guile" he picked up Guile and made sure he was still alive "why did u do that you jerk" he yelled at me "what I was going easy on him" I said "your gunna pay for that" Charlie started his charge and the said "sonic boom" I was stunned by the huge waves that flew out of his arm "tiger shot" said Sagat as a huge fireball came out of his hands that stop Charlie's attack. "None of that, Bison you're now in extreme combat class" 

Abel flipped a switch hidden inside his mouth that sent a signal to Cammy that the mission was a fail. "U wanted to see me?" Vega asked while entering her office "Yes Abel failed a mission I need u to get him out" Cammy replied "any limits?" Vega asked "Nope take the new drug with u" Cammy answered "Are u sure that hast been tested for side effects" Vega said "well consider this a test run hehehehe" laugh Cammy

's P.O.V.

I want happy about going back to my room charley might be there. Turns out I was the first one back. Once he got there he started to talk "sorry I should not have snapped like that it's just Guile is a good friend of mine anyways why do you think Vega and Abel weren't here today?" "I don't know" I replied "but it has to do with the restricted areas and the night raids" " the night raids are training drills for surprise attacks that what Sagat told us" Charlie said "I don't think so" I said "if u look close at those guys there Chinese soldiers" "that can't be right" charley said " yes it can and it is have you noticed were using real guns" I said "look lets spare" charley said trying to get off the topic of night raids.

Charley went down into his charge position so did I. "sonic boom" he yells out. I shoot out an energy attack of my own (street fighter alpha) that stopped his. Then I jump and go for an air strike. He saw it coming and said "flash kick" that stopped me and made me fall down. That's when it first happened my hands started glowing blue. I had no idea what this was but I ran up to charley and punch him. He took a lot of damage. "That's enough you two" said Sagat "You broke the no fighting rule, detention for you now".

Detention in this school comes in a room where they tie d me to a wheel and spun it around while Sagat shot us with his tiger shots, or whatever there called, until we were both K.O. "trust me It could be worse" said charley "ok yay how I asked?" "We didn't get Vega" Charley said.

Vega was too late Abel was taken to a prison, but that was no problem for him. He stormed into the prison and started a jail break. Right before Abel ran for it he turned to his cell mate "Are you coming or not?" "Not" was his simple response. Abel will see that guy again and if you hasn't figured out who it is then you know nothing about street fighter.

_Okay end of the first chapter. The biggest hole in this story so far is Charley is Abel's dad. How Guile is still young enough to fight with Abel in 4 makes no sense. So really only true fan boys noticed it. _


End file.
